Protect
by aiiloobeeiiu
Summary: ¿No puedes ver Amy? Lo hago por tu propio bien. Tengo que protegerte, incluso si cuesta mi amor.
1. Chapter 1

**Todo en el POV de Sonic**

**Disclaimer: Perteneciente a Sega & no a mi**

Protect

Amy, cómo puedo ser tan estúpido? Estás justo en frente de mí proclamando tu amor y todo lo que puedo hacer es presionar a distancia ... No lo entiendes? Por mucho que quiero tenerte en mis brazos , yo simplemente no puedo! Tienes alguna idea de lo frustrante que es eso? Sí que te duele y destroza el corazón, pero es por una razón. Estás con Cream y el idiota de Big the Cat ahora y estoy haciendo mi mejor para no correr a ti y besarte sin sentido. Eso ser a te sorprenda, no? Estás a punto de venir a mí a darme un abrazo y, antes de hacer algo estúpido que podría afectarte, corro. Knuckles y Tails están probablemente tratando de ponerse al día para mí, pero me da igual. Todo lo que puedo ver es su sonrisa, su cara y cuantas lágrimas que me arruinan cada vez que me ves corriendo en mis pensamientos. En este momento, parece que se va más rápido que yo.

Amy, tu me has seguido incluso después de que yo continúo a alejarte. Yo te alejo y te alejo pero tú no pareces tener una idea y te detienes. Yo lo hago por una razón Amy y no solamente hacerte daño. Eggman est tratando de encontrar nuevas maneras de hacerme da o que podría lastimarte también. Eres una gran chica , que conozco, pero yo no puedo evitar de preocuparme. Qué pasar a si empiezas a viajar con el resto de la pandilla y yo, y te lastimes? Tienes amigos que te protegen y confío en ellos para mantenerte a salvo. Es curioso cómo puedo confiar en otras personas para protegerte, pero me parece que no puedo confiar en mí mismo ...

Me detengo justo antes de llegar al mar y siento en la arena húmeda. Las olas son tan tranquilizantes y me encuentro a m mismo deseando poder traerte aquí algún día. Espero que Cream y Big the Cat esten consolandote después de todo el dolor que te he causado ... no me gusta Big, que Simplemente parece demasiado imbécil para saber c mo protegerte. Confío en Cream, pero no en el..

Knuckles se ha dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y ha tratado de conseguir que te diga la verdad. Recuerdo una momento en el que realmente trató de empujarme ...

_- Estás rompiendo el corazón de la pobre muchacha! -_ él me habia gritado ,mientras Tails estaba consiguiendo un poco de comida. Había sido una semana desde que Knuckles se había enterado de mis sentimientos ocultos por ti.

_- Prefiero romperle el corazón a ver alguna de las partes de su cuerpo romper! -_ yo replique con enojo. No podía ver que lo estaba haciendo esto por su propio bien?

-_ Sabes lo que pienso? Pienso que tienes miedo de que lo unico que tienes esque estas enamorado simple en ti y que va a desaparecer. Pienso que crees que no la mereces. Creo que el gran Sonic the Hedgehog tiene miedo. No te das cuenta de que va todo el mundo para usted? -_ Knuckles criticó . Esto había hecho sólo me enfadará y me arrepentí de las siguientes palabras que salieron de mi boca ...

_- Qué pasa contigo y Rouge? Estás completamente loco por ella pero no haces nada! No estes diciendome lo que tengo que hacer y menos tú , toma tu propio consejo hipócrita! -_ Me arrepentí de esas palabras aún más después me di cuenta de la mirada extrañamente tranquilo de que encontré los rasgos de Knuckles. Suspiró profundamente , si es posible, más preocupado. Knuckles realmente no es el tipo tranquilo, él está más en el lado agresivo ...

_- Tienes razón Sonic. No tengo ningún derecho a interferir en tu relación con problemas. Sí lo recuerdas que al menos yo no estoy rompiendo el corazón de Rouge, -_ sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación y salió de la habitación. No habiamos tenido contacto hasta que Tails volvió media hora más tarde. Yo le había pedido disculpas a Knuckles una sensación horrible de decir las cosas que le dije a mi amigo. Llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo que no quiso hablar de el o Rouge.

Tails no se ha dado cuenta aún, para mi alivio. Yo sé que a veces se escapa para ver a su amigo y a Cream se lo diría en un instante si se enteraba. Los dos hacen un pareja dulce y creo que mi hermano adoptivo realmente la ama. Me pregunto si se han dado cuenta de que van a salir ... me di cuenta de que todo lo que pienso parece volver a ti ... Puede ser que sea mi subconsciente me dice lo que no quiere oír.

Amy, tú significas el mundo para mí y no pude descubrir el pensamiento de que tú te lastimes. Es por eso que tengo que derrotar a Eggman antes de pensar en decirte la verdad. Cuando lo haga voy a ser capaz de amar de buena gana y sin pensarlo dos veces. Me encanta la atención que tu me das y cómo tu me me bañas con cariño, pero me gustar a que pararás. Tristemente deseo que encontrarás a alguien más para dar. Quiero que seas feliz y que estes con alguien que no pondría tu vida en peligro porque hay una posibilidad que yo no pueda ganar la guerra sin fin con Eggman. Él ha arruinado mi oportunidad de mi felicidad como me temo que para tu bienestar. Quiero volver a casa fuera de toda esta violencia. Quiero que estés a salvo ... Oigo de unos arbustos crujir y ajuste mi cabeza en la dirección del ruido. Para mi sorpresa / horror / shock, ... sinceramente, hay miles de emociones que surgen en mi interior, que tú apareces. Tu cabello rosa cubiertos de hojas y ramas, tus ojos son brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas, y tu vestido está cubierto de lodo. Fuiste a pesar de todo este apuro sólo para verme?

_- Sonic ...-_ dice en un susurro. Tus ojos verde jade amplían en estado de shock que me decía que no sabías que yo estaría aquí.

_- Amy ... -_ hago eco usando tu nombre. Yo estoy en una pérdida completa de las palabras la forma en que te ves como un desastre pero totalmente hermosa, al mismo tiempo. Amy, que tú siempre has tenido ese efecto en mí , tú eres una de las pocas personas que tienen la capacidad para ponerme mudo.

Corres a mí sin retener tus lágrimas _- ¿Por qué ? -_ es todo lo que dices. Tu voz es tan suave y frágil que se me parte el corazón. No me gusta verte así . No estás adaptada a llorar, tú eres alegre y dulce, no la melancolía. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo mejor. En este momento, me gustar a poder decir las dos palabras más que nada.

_-¿Por qué ? ¿Qué? -_ Le pido tratando de no sonar como desconsolado como yo. Mi corazón late con fuerza dolorosamente en el pecho, ya que pide a gritos que le diga la verdad. Mi mente y la lógica se oponen a dejar que me desconcierta.

_- Por qué corres? Sonic, yo, yo te amo. Si quieres, puedo cambiar. Eso no es un problema. S lo amamé por favor conmigo de vuelta ... Te lo suplico. -_ Lo que no sabes es que estás pidiendo algo que ya tienes. Ahora tengo para mí la fuerza para rechazar duramente. Una cosa es segura, esto no terminar bien para ninguno de nosotros.

_- Amy, ya basta! Yo nunca podré amarte! Por qué no puedes entenderlo y déjame en paz! -_ Mis palabras han causado visiblemente puñales en ti. Te caes de rodillas con lágrimas más rápido de lo que hubiera creído posible. Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me sienta obligado a consolarte - Te amo -, susurro por lo que no me oyes. Yo me siento diminuto, llorando el cuerpo en el polvo. Siento las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos cuando yo corró tan rápido como pueda. Siento como si estuviera huyendo de todos mis problemas y, si me detengo, ellos se pondrán al día. Me quedo hasta que me he quedado sin aliento suele ocurrir en unas dos horas, pero hoy es diferente. Hoy en día, casi no duró una.

Romper tu corazón es lo más difícil de hacer y que se rompa el mío para ver t daño. Me duele más saber que yo lo causé . Lo que ofrece poco consuelo es que algún día, un día, es posible que mi niña. Yo sería capaz de decirte que Te amo sin miedo. Pero, por ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es protegerte. Protegerte y continuó rompiendo tu corazón Amy, por si sirve de algo, Lo siento.


	2. Chapter 2

Sucedió hace dos días ... Hace dos días, cayó la derrota de Eggman. Sus últimas palabras fueron que se ponía no me importa lo que tomó. No sé lo que significa, pero realmente no tengo planes de averiguarlo. Tu eres la única cosa que pasaba por mi mente ahora mismo.

No puedo tener la mente en blanco. Me retire con cuidado las vendas que cubrían mi cabeza y una mueca de dolor. Voy a tener que aguantar el dolor porque no ven que es aún más insoportable. Voy corriendo fuera del hospital en un rayo azul corro a verte. La ciudad está llena de vida y el aire contra mi piel es algo que he echado de menos. Ser encarcelado en ese hospital era horrible.

Lo que completamente me sorprendi fue que nunca me has visitado. Todo el mundo lo hizo, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Rouge, Knuckles, Omega, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Froggy, Mr. Big, e incluso Shadow. Tu nunca enviaste un "Llegaste bien" en una tarjeta. Qu pasó? Necesito energía, por lo que, cuando me doy cuenta de una cena, siento la necesidad de ir y obtener algo de comer. Si lo hago, puedo correr más rápido y encontrar que tu seas aún más rápida! Me siento como extasiado como un niño el día de Navidad. Finalmente llegaré a mantenerte y cuidarte. Amy, hoy es el día en tu vas a conocen la verdad. Voy a gritar a los cielos, y ellos también sabran que Te amo. Sí, después de años de negarlo, lo sabrás.

Entrar en el comedor, la sonrisa que había cae rápidamente en mi cara. Shadow está aquí comiendo con una chica hermosa. Ella no es la chica que ha estado ausente y todo el mundo la está buscando desesperadamente, Amy Rose. Hago una sonrisa forzada en mi cara como me acerco a los dos. Parece que es demasiado tarde y finalmente encontraste a alguien más para ser feliz ... Yo no sé por qué estoy triste porque eso es lo que quería hacer en primer lugar.

_- Sonic! -_ Suena tu voz alegre en mis oídos. Te levantas para abrazarme y quiero correr. No quiero verte con Shadow; yo no quiero saber sobre cómo has llegado a mí . Tengo que esforzarme para quedarme. No estoy huyendo de mis sentimientos nunca más, incluso si no te sientes de la misma manera. _- Oh, Sonic! Shadow me acaba de decir lo que pasó y yo estaba muy preocupada! -_ En realidad, si estaban tan preocupados entonces por qué se acaban de reir como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo? Me envuelves tus brazos alrededor de mí y oler tu champú aroma de fresa que impulsa mis sentidos salvajes. Me está matando que estes tan cerca, pero no puedes ser mía. Shadow es el mismo presumido como siempre. Apuesto a que está satisfecho de tomar algo que era mío. Muy bien, así que tal vez no era mía, pero estoy seguro de que sabía cómo nos sentimos el uno del otro. Shadow siempre me podía leer con facilidad ...

_- Hey, Ames, -_ yo respondo con voz débil. Te abrazo de nuevo ligeramente escucho un grito suave escapando de tus labios. Esperaste que yo te rechazara, eh?. Eso no suceder nunca más. Incluso si eres de otra persona haré un valor, como mínimo, una amistad. El mundo está girando demasiado rápido y comienzo a marearme. Esto es extraño, estoy tan acostumbrado a la velocidad que nunca me mareo. Siento que mi cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar. Todo lo que veo es negro. Tu voz está llamando mi nombre, como le suplicas a Shadow para que le llame a una ambulancia. Algo húmedo golpea mi mejilla ... estás llorando. Me estás pidiendo que aguanté y voy a tratar ... por ti. Parece que todos mis sentidos han muerto, excepto mis oídos. Oigo las sirenas de la ambulancia y tus suplicos que te dejen que me acompañes. De mala gana acepta.

Mis oídos se están empezando a aumentar hasta desfallecer. Me sostienes contra tu pecho con las lágrimas todavía golpeando mi cara._ - Sonic, si algo te sucede ... -_ Realmente estás preocupada e incluso si yo soy el lastimando, quiero consolarte. En este momento, estoy en un pozo de oscuridad donde nada del mundo exterior me alcanza. **¿Dónde estoy? ¿Amy, qué me ibas a decir?**


	3. Chapter 3

- Ames ... - Necesito verte ahora mismo. Mis labios se enroscan en una peque a sonrisa, me di cuenta del apodo que te di. Dónde estás Amy? Me siento tan débil ahora mismo ... Ugh, me siento como si fuera de ser atropellado por una excavadora.

- Sonic! Estás despierto! Todos estaban muy preocupados! - Genial estás aquí. Ahora, dónde estoy exactamente?

- Ames ... dónde estoy? - No quiero sonar demasiado patético ...

- En el hospital ... Sonic the Hedgehog, que en tu sano juicio estabas pensando? Qué tenías que dejar el hospital antes de que estabas completamente curado? - Me río un poco, aquí va nada. Yo te voy a decir la verdad no importa lo que ... no habrá más mentiras entre nosotros.

- Yo ... eh ... quería un poco de Chili Dogs y el hospital no me dejó de ningún modo ... - Qué hay de malo en mí? Te amo así que sólo tiene que salir de mi boca! Argh, esto es difícil, pero no debe ser. Sé por qué estás con Shadow ahora. Si te digo, tu me evitaras como yo te eh evitado todo este tiempo. No quiero eso, sino que tienes derecho a saber cómo me siento ...

Te ríes, - El Sonic de siempre. Piensa con el estómago, no con su cerebro. - Yo frunci el ceño un poco y te ríes aún más. Me gusta cuando te ríes, me llena de alegría ... Tengo que decirte, pero mis palabras no salen bien. Vamos de Sonic, piensa!

- Ames, por qu estás aquí? - Le pregunto desconcertado. No deberías estar con Shadow? Me refiero a que no le gustaría que te quedarás aquí. Por qué no estás con tu novio Ames?

- Bueno ... - con tu mirada baja - Estaba preocupada y todos los dem s ten an que llegar a casa. Decid pasar la noche para que no te despertar s solo. Es porque me preocupo por ti ... - Tus ojos me miran y yo sonrió. Eso parece aliviar tu nerviosismo un poco. Creo que aun si tú no me quieres, todavía te importó?.

- Gracias ... - me quejo de que no cumplan con tus ojos. Necesito saber cómo saben tus labios y me está volviendo loco. Quiero obtener una muestra al menos una. Tal vez a Shadow no le importará ... Tus ojos jade son amplios ya que se siente ignorando el dolor en mi cabeza. Mi mano se extiende acariciando tu mejilla, durante tanto tiempo me he negado incluso de tocarte. Te ves tan confundida en este punto, pero todo se aclarará en los momentos simples a partir de ahora. Me acerco a ti para que mis labios esten a sólo unos milímetros de la tuya y siento tú respiración se aceleraba. Te sonrío antes de presionar mis labios contra los tuyos. Me siento como si estuviera en el cielo y nadie puede arruinar lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo. Pareces demasiado sorprendida, pero respondes cuando comprendes lo que está pasando. Te acercas a mí, así que ahora estamos los dos en la cama del hospital. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, sólo nos miramos el uno al otro.

- Sonic? - aún sonabas confusa y aturdida un poco. Dios, qué he hecho? Puede que no le guste Shadow, pero yo no deber a besar a su novia! Esto va a arruinar todos los niveles de amistad, pero entonces por qu respondiste? Mi mente va más rápido de lo que es capaz de hacer en este momento y los mareos volvieron. Bajas de la cama e inmediatamente pierdes tu calor corporal.

- Ames ... lo siento ... - es todo lo que logro decir. Mi confusión llega a otro nivel cuando me sonríes.

- Sonic, sabes cuánto tiempo he querido que? Nunca pensé que sucedería, ya que siempre escapabas cada vez que decía esas dos palabras que se han convertido como una maldición para mí , - dices en voz baja. Significa eso que ...? Todavía me quieres? Tomo cada onza de mi valor para decir. Si estoy malinterpretando tus signos entonces estoy jodido, pero si no entonces voy a estar con la mujer que amo. Creo que vale la pena el riesgo.

- Amy, nunca escaparé de nuevo ... porque Te amo ... - Espero ansiosamente tu respuesta. Tus ojos están cerrados, así que no puedo decir lo que estás pensando. Yo sólo estaba aquí , en completa desesperación. Metí la pata tan mal? Ames, date prisa! No puedo no saber cómo te sientes acerca de mí por mucho tiempo!

- Estoy soñando? - Finalmente dices. Yo sonrío mucho y muevo la cabeza. No quiero interrumpirle con mi hablando y hacerte cambiar de opinión acerca de lo que estás a punto de decir. - Bueno, - te apoyas en cerca de mí para darme otro beso. Tú me quieres de vuelta! Dios, me tenias tan preocupado. Pero, Shadow ... Sabes no me importa. Lo importante es que finalmente sabés que he querido decir durante mucho tiempo. Tú me tiras de la cama una vez más.

- Realmente te amo Ames, - le susurro al oído. Espero que no te des cuenta de cómo me siento somnoliento en estos momentos.

- Es necesario dormir un poco, - dices riendo. Genial, exactamente lo que no quería ... haces tu camino fuera de la cama antes de que te detenga. Quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible.

- No me dejes ... - sueno desesperado, pero no me importa. Yo quiero ... no te necesito conmigo. Me sonríes y me abrazas. Nadie te puede quitar de mí. Sí , no estoy huyendo de ti nunca más, porque, en fin, tú eres mi chica.


End file.
